Track or rail lighting fixtures suspended from ceilings are usually hung from the track via fixed length lighting fixtures. Once attached, if the height of the light fixture is to be adjusted, the lighting fixture must be removed and a new lighting fixture of a different height must be placed on the track, assuming the consumer has multiple fixed length lighting fixtures available. The inconvenience of disassembling the light fixture, changing the light fixture and reattaching the light fixture to the track warrants a mechanism that would simplify the adjustment of the height of the light fixture. This inconvenience would also be applicable to any situations where a power medium provides power remotely from the power source.
Some track lighting fixtures do not allow the light source to be directed in more than one direction for the purposes of art or trade displays. The ability to direct light from either the base of the light fixture or the light fixture would be advantageous to those in the lighting arts. To be able to tilt, swivel or pivot the light without moving the track and/or fixtures would make it easier to set up and break down displays.
Current track lighting telescoping fixtures utilizes two arms wherein each arm acts as a conductor, or a single arm acting as one conductor, and an external or internal wire acting as a second conductor. The use of two arms minimizes design and aesthetic flexibility. The use of either an internal or external wire complicates or prevents telescoping ability.